


Owned

by dabizawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Knife Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Vaginal Sex, no beta reader we die like men, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabizawa/pseuds/dabizawa
Summary: just very gratuitous porn
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i have no excuse for this  
> i just needed this content written
> 
> also before yall ask, im a trans masc person, pls dont yell at me bdjxbx  
> no gender specific words used to reference kakashis genitals tho
> 
> also uhhh well just say this occurs in the kamui dimension!

He should be dead by now.

Kakashi was thankful he wasn’t, but his current circumstance made him kind of regret not being killed.

Obito’s fingers gripped his hair harder. It was painful. He was disgusted by the way he twitched in his pants. He could feel the wet spot beginning to grow in his underwear.

“That’s it,” the shinobi purred above him. Kakashi could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes, as Obito pushed deeper into his throat. He was thick, girthy, and he could barely keep his gag reflex subdued as the Uchiha thrusted into his mouth. 

It was maddening. He was drooling. He must have looked like a mess. Spit dripped from his chin. His face was flushed and tears were spilling down his cheeks. The sharingan was activated, still bright red and capturing every second of it. He must have looked pitiful.

When Obito finally pulled out of his throat, he coughed hoarsely and drank in as much air as possible. His assailant didn’t let go of his hair, though, and shoved him back onto the ground. 

He scrambled back a little, but Obito didn’t let him get far away. He pressed the heel of his left sandal into his clothed crotch, and pushed down. All Kakashi could do is squirm. 

“Don’t tell me you got turned on from that,” Obito taunted above him. He felt disgusting. He felt wrong. He could get up. He could fight and attack him and get out of this place. But… he doesn’t.

Another grind of his heel and he barely held in a moan. Obito then knelt in front of him, and gripped his jaw firmly in his hand. He wrenched the jounin’s face up to look at him, to make eye contact. Obito’s own sharingan was looking straight through him.

“You want this bad, don’t you, _Kashi_?” he said. His voice held a taunting tone, playfully dragging up a cutesy pet name that he’d used for him in their former years. A hand reached down and grasped his crotch through his pants. Kakashi bit his tongue to keep from making a sound.

Obito chuckled and then forced him to turn over. It was humiliating. He was forced onto his hands and knees, face down with his ass up. His pants were yanked down and he hissed at the feeling of cold air on his bare skin. He was wet, uncomfortably so.

He tried to tell himself he didn’t want this. He tried to tell himself he was going to fight it. Just a few more seconds to get acquainted with what he was going to do, then he could find his opening. He could find a weakness and get out of here with his pride intact—

Then, Obito’s tongue was against his ass. He yelped and flinched in surprise, but hands grabbed his hips and hauled him closer. He hummed against him, and leaned down to run his tongue up Kakashi’s slit. The jounin shuddered, grasping at the ground but unable to find purchase in the perfectly flat surface.

“Oh, poor thing, you’re so wet for me,” Obito teased. His breath was hot against his skin, and Kakashi felt like he was going insane. His mouth was hot, and disgustingly good at what he was doing. His tongue pushed deep, and Kakashi saw stars when he’d suck on his clit. 

He was drooling again, he’d noticed mid-moan. Obito was too in tune with his body. He knew every little pleasure point, and it was maddening. Not good. He found himself bucking his hips back against the other man. His face was pressed against the ground beneath him, unable to hold his front up.

Obito played him like a violin. He squeezed the little nub of nerves at the top of his slit, and ate him out like he was a man starved half to death. Kakashi was making sounds that he didn’t know he knew how to make. He was going to lose his mind. He loved it. He hated it. He wanted more. He wanted it to stop.

His thighs were shaking when Obito pulled away from him. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see him lick his lips. Disgusting. But at the same time, it made the lustful ache in his lower half worsen. 

Suddenly, he was again on his back, looking up at Obito steadily. The man had a deep smirk on his face.

“I’m curious, Kashi… How is your endurance now, hm?” he questioned, as he ran his hands under the jounin’s shirt. Kakashi didn’t answer, unable to.

“Well, we’re going to find out, sweetheart,” he purred. He felt his cock brush tauntingly against his entrance. _Fuck._ There was no way he could take something of that size. He had to have been at least seven inches. Kakashi could feel himself trembling in what he told himself was fear, but was pure anticipation.

The kiss was searing and Kakashi hated how he melted into it. Only for Obito. Always Obito. That’s how it always had been, even when he was a genin. The first push was tantalizingly slow, almost romantic with how he took his time opening him up.

But the illusion was shattered as he thrusted the rest of the way in, without much care for how Kakashi was adjusting. He threw his head back and cried out. It hurt. It hurt so bad that he was deathly afraid that Obito had torn him. But, he wasn’t given a chance to check himself.

The Uchiha set a brutal pace. Kakashi was helpless to it, and tried desperately to grip the ground beneath him to ground him from the onslaught. It hurt. It felt amazing. He was thick and hard and just the feeling of being filled was bliss. He wanted to feel him over and over again.

Wet sounds filled the space around them, and Kakashi was distantly aware of the embarrassing sounds he was making. But he couldn’t stop himself. It felt too good. Obito was grunting softly above him, brow furrowed in concentration.

A hand slipped between them and Obito’s thumb circled his clit. Oh, _yes_. He reached up and gripped the cloak on his shoulders, pulled him closer. He wanted this. He yearned, he _needed_. His body was begging for more and Obito was obeying every single little cry for something else.

Obito’s fingers felt up his chest, roved over his scars, toyed with his nipples. His teeth, sharp canines, worried bruises into the side of his neck. Kakashi panted heavily, and bucked his hips back to meet each thrust.

He gave in. He was disgusted with himself, but he gave in. He let himself melt under his touch. He cried out, and whimpered, and moaned with reckless abandon. It would have made no difference if he’d had an audience of a thousand. Obito lifted his hips, and drove himself deeper, and Kakashi was seeing stars.

The first orgasm punched through him hard. He shouted his release, crying out Obito’s name. His body shuddered and shook and squirmed. His hands gripped Obito’s shoulders tightly, and he panted once he finally caught his breath. He felt boneless and loose.

But, Obito wasn’t finished. Far from it.

“That’s it,” the man purred. His pace didn’t falter in the slightest. He pushed Kakashi’s legs up and rested them on his shoulders. The angle was brutal. Not only for the way he was contorted, but how _deep_ he could push. He was pushed in to the hilt, and it was unbelievable how good it felt to be so _full_.

“Oh, _gods_ , you were just built for taking my cock,” Obito groaned above him.

He played with Kakashi’s clit, squeezing and rubbing the sensitive organ, and he cried out. The pleasure was still so great from his orgasm that it hurt. He was quickly overstimulating, but Obito must have wanted it that way.

A second orgasm came quickly after, with a wonderful, painful pinch of his clit. He jerked and arched his back, and nearly screamed his release. Obito grunted as he tightened around him. He was going to lose his mind. This was going to be his undoing. Obito would drive him crazy with pleasure.

“My, my, so sensitive,” he huffed a taught in his ear. His hands held Obito’s coat in a vice grip. He knew he was getting overstimulated, but he wanted more. He wanted Obito to ruin him. He didn’t give a shit anymore that they were enemies. He wanted to have this for the rest of his life.

He reached his third orgasm when Obito finally reached his first. The missing-nin pushed in as deep as he could, and moaned loudly in his ear. Kakashi was shaking. He could feel spurt after spurt of hot cum filling him up. His whole body shook, and he couldn’t let go of his assailant.

“ _Yesss.._ ,” Kakashi drawled, unable to help himself. He felt full and sticky, as cum dripped from around Obito’s cock. Normally, he would have been panicking over the sensation. But something in him was subdued. The other man grinned wolfishly.

“Oh, love, we’re far from finished,” he snickered. Oh, gods.

He’d eventually lost count of how many times he orgasmed. He had reached the point where his body wouldn’t let him anymore. He was spent. He knew he was going to be sore for days after this. There were bruises on his neck and his hips and his thighs. Obito had came in him three.. no, four(?) times. He had lost count of that, too.

He whined when Obito finally pulled out of him. He could feel the cum dripping out of him. He should have felt nasty. He should have been disgusted and afraid. But, he was too tired and far gone to even consider feeling that way.

Obito pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and smirked at the dazed look in Kakashi’s eyes.  
“When you go back to that little village of yours,” he began, tracing a little pattern around the bruises on his thighs. “You’re to take no one else as your lover, understand?” 

Kakashi would have put up a fight earlier. But, simply didn’t have it in him.  
“Yes,” he responded. Obito swiped a thumb across his bottom lip, and leaned in for another heated kiss. Kakashi willfully accepted, and even chased after him once he’d pulled away.

“You belong to me, Kashi,” Obito said firmly. Kakashi could only nod. Obito pressed a couple fingers against his messy hole, and Kakashi whimpered. The chuckle that left him would have enraged him any other time. He then moved to almost gently clean the jounin up.

“I’ll be coming back for you in a few days,” he said. “Once you’ve regained your strength.. and then you’re _mine._ ”

Oh, kami, what did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh i didnt mean for this to spur another chapter but im here? i dunno, might become a thing, i havent decided yet  
> until then enjoy more porn i guess

He supposed he should have figured there was some truth in Obito’s words when he said he’d be back. But, he didn’t really believe him. After he’d stumbled back home and taken the hottest shower in his life, he tried to forget about it all.

The emotional toll would have been devastating had he let it be a problem. You tend to feel certain things when your childhood crush and best friend comes back from the dead, only to fuck you mercilessly and partially without really letting you consent. And on the ground of an entirely new fucking _dimension_ to boot.

He was coping. The double smack of grief that hit him after the shower nearly paralyzed him for days, but he made it through it. 

But when Obito showed up in his living room a week later, he realized he had made some key errors. One, the window was open. And two, he didn’t think the man would actually come back for him. That was unfortunate.

The struggle that ensued was drawn out. Kakashi was strong, but so was Obito. He didn’t realize how good their matchup was until Obito blocked his punch. He scrabbled for the kunai that the other shinobi grabbed out of his pocket, and once Kakashi had pressed it to his throat, he smirked.

He sat there, breathing heavily as he glared down at the shinobi underneath him. He had straddled him, pinned him down with his body weight, and held the knife against his throat to prevent movement. He didn’t want to get taken advantage of this time.

“Now, this isn’t any way of saying hello, is it?” Obito chuckled. Kakashi didn’t smile. He pressed the blade a little tighter against the other man’s throat.

“Why are you here?” he demanded. Obito’s smirk was getting on his nerves. How dare he be that smug.

“I told you I’d be back, didn’t I? I thought you’d be happy to see me… You were so eager last time,” he purred. Kakashi felt hands on his hips. He stiffened.

His grip on the kunai tightened and he pressed it harder into Obito’s throat. The man’s grin spread wider across his face.

“We’re not doing any of that,” Kakashi said, slowly and deliberately. Though, the slow roll of his hips indicated otherwise. The grip on his hips tightened, almost enough to bruise. He felt his breath hitch as Obito began to guide his hips to grind on the rapidly hardening length at his thigh.

He should stop. He should talk to him. They should be adults and deal with the emotions here. Kakashi couldn’t tell if Obito even gave a shit. He had a lot of feelings pinned up, and he knew that it was going to mean another meltdown later if he didn’t start talking.

Hips bucked beneath him and ground against him in a ridiculously delicious fashion. Talking could wait. He didn’t want to deal with it. He had a taste and he wanted so much more. Kakashi was not one to ever deny himself of his more carnal desires. Anything to distract his brain from thinking.

Obito’s hand began trailing up under his shirt. He paused and scowled.

“Hands off. Don’t touch me or I’ll _**gut you.**_ ”

Obito’s hands left his hips obediently, and gripped at the rug underneath him. Kakashi felt a slow smile creep across his face. He was in power this time. Obito wasn’t going to overpower him today.

“Am I allowed to talk?” Obito asked, looking up at him quizzically. Kakashi hummed thoughtfully as he turned the knife over and pressed the tip just under his chin. He then traced the blade teasingly down his skin. He felt satisfied with the way Obito shivered lightly.

“Hm.. Yes. I want to hear you beg,” he then answered after a moment. He reached up with his other hand and tugged down his mask. Then sealed his lips with Obito’s in a bruising kiss. 

He kept the knife in hand, pressed it against his throat again, and very slowly began grinding his hips downwards. His breath hitched in his throat. He felt the familiar stirrings in his lower belly of pleasure and raw need. Obito was already getting hard. Kakashi felt himself smirk against his lips.

“Who’s eager this time, huh?” he murmured. He sat up, repositioned his hips, and the next roll of his hips made it feel like all of his nerve endings were sparking at once. That was the ticket. Obito let out a throaty moan at the sensation.

He rolled his hips again, and was satisfied by the way Obito bucked his own to meet him. He trailed the knife down from his throat, down his sternum, and against his chest. Each grind of his hips elicited a little grunt of pleasure from the other shinobi.

“I think I like having you under me like this,” Kakashi murmured, breath beginning to quicken. He leaned down, to kiss him hard and steal the breath from his lungs. He dropped the kunai on the floor in favor of grasping at his hair and giving it a nice tug. He tasted sweet, and Kakashi could feel himself getting drunk off of it.

His brain was very quickly short circuiting. _Perfect._ His thoughts focused on the sensations in his lower half. The abso-fucking-lutely perfect way Obito’s now stiff cock ground against his center. The little gasps the shinobi made into his mouth. How much he’d wanted this for years. He didn’t realize how desperate he had been. 

He was soaked by the time he slipped out of his pants. No underwear. The smirk on Obito’s face gave it away that he was pleased by it. He straddled his face, gripping his hair to hold him there, and ground against his mouth. It was bliss. He threw his head back and moaned as he rocked his hips.

“Fuck, _eat up._ ”

Obito’s tongue was too good. He hated how nice it felt against him. He groaned and rolled his hips down again. He knew he was making the man’s face a mess, and it was too good a mental image for him to hold in the little moan that escaped him. He could ride his face all damn night and not get tired of it.

He yearned for this. The feeling of his tongue pushing into him, the friction against his mouth. He set a lovely little pace as he bucked his hips and moaned aloud. He reached up and slipped his shirt off as he gave a particularly nice little tilt of his hips. 

“ _Just like that_ ,” Kakashi praised in a breathless tone.

He gripped his hair harder, and squirmed a little. Obito tilted his head, and with the right angle, found his clit and gave a nice, hard suck to the sensitive nub. Kakashi arched his back involuntarily, and moaned loudly. He wanted to pull away, so he wouldn’t cum too early, but he deserved this.

He wriggled his hips, and leaned into the feeling of Obito’s mouth on his clit. He was too sensitive for his own good. He squirmed and pulled on the man’s hair. The moan that Obito let out with it was almost too much for Kakashi to handle. The vibrations went straight through him, and he moaned in response.

He deserved the pleasure, he decided, as he could feel the mounting pleasure in his lower half. Obito moaned beneath him, and buried his face in his folds. Kakashi’s breath hitched and he squirmed, unable to help himself. A nice little suck to his clit, and the jonin arched his back, and tensed.

Pleasure burned through his lower half, and he let out a deep, throaty moan. He rolled his hips a little to ride out his orgasm, and Obito hummed appreciatively against his folds. He stilled, and huffed out a breath as the other man continued to clean him up leisurely. 

He lifted his hips after a moment, and moved to lean down to steal another kiss. He could taste himself on Obito’s tongue. He smirked against his lips. When Kakashi pulled back, Obito ran his tongue across his lips as he looked up at him.

“Was that payback?” he asked. Kakashi grinned wolfishly. 

“Just a little,” he responded, then glanced down at the obvious bulge in his pants. “Mm.. Take it off.” Obito wasn’t one to hesitate, and made quick work of the rest of his clothes.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around Obito’s length, and gave a couple nice strokes. He was heavy in his hand. The other shinobi grunted underneath him and canted his hips upwards. He couldn’t help the anticipation in his gut. How he’d yearned for this for the past week..

He straddled his waist, and gave a nice little grind against his dick. Kakashi shivered, unable to help himself. The sensation of his cock pressing between his folds was almost too much for him. He was still sensitive from his orgasm. 

Obito looked like he was about to melt. His face was flushed, and his eyes were filled with desire. Kakashi didn’t like how it made him feel in his chest, but he didn’t bother to focus on it. He gave another roll of his hips and then lifted them.

The first slide was just on this side of painful. Kakashi couldn’t help but grunt as he settled himself down on his cock. He was thick. He filled him up in such a lovely way that he knew he’d go crazy if he spent too much time doing this with him. But, as he watched Obito’s brow furrow, and his fingers grip the rug in a white knuckled grip, he thought that maybe that’d be okay.

He started moving. Slowly. He wanted to draw this out. He wanted to feel Obito come undone inside him. He wanted this power. He wanted to own him. He braced his hands on Obito’s chest, and began to work his cock in earnest. A little shimmy of his hips here, and grind there. He kept his pace slow and steady, ignoring the shinobi’s pleas for him to move faster.

Obito was good at being brutal. Kakashi had mastered the art of taking it slow.

He squirmed a little on top of him, and dragged his hips down his length nice and slow. He bit his lip and let out a sweet, soft moan of pleasure. He made a show of his thrusts and met Obito’s eyes steadily. The lust, the need, the desperation that was reflected back at him was driving him insane.

It awakened some primal desire in him. Much stronger than the pleasure burning in his lower half, the need in his chest. 

“You’re mine,” Kakashi said darkly. He moved his hand forward, wrapped it around his throat, and squeezed. Obito groaned and bucked his hips. Kakashi couldn’t help the moan that left him in response. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Obito replied, looking as though he really couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

Kakashi scraped his nails down his bared chest with his free hand. He leaned down and began sucking bruises into his neck. His. He didn’t give a damn how wrong he knew it was. He’d have so many regrets in the morning, but for now Obito belonged to _him._

“You belong to me,” Kakashi reminded him, teeth against his pulse and nails biting crescent moons into his ribs. He trailed his hand across ridges of scars. Little imperfections that marred his flesh. His right side was more damaged than his left. Kakashi didn’t let his mind dwell on that fact for very long.

He rocked his hips. Rolled them and ground down into him. He arched his back and moaned. 

“Let me touch you,” he heard Obito groan below him. Kakashi couldn’t keep himself together long enough to deny him, and instead nodded eagerly. Obito’s hands were on his hips instantly, guiding him to take him in deeper strides. He gasped harshly, as Obito pushed him down firmly, and buried himself balls deep in the jonin.

“Fu-uck,” Obito moaned. Hands trailed up his sides to his chest, played with peaked and sensitive nipples. Kakashi leaned into his touch. He became aware that he was panting. The pace that he’d set was nice and quick. His thighs burned with the exertion. 

“You’re mine, Obito,” he panted, out of breath. He grabbed one of the other shinobi’s hands, and squeezed tight as if he needed to be grounded.

“Kami, _yes_ ,” Obito responded. “Nothing but _yours_.” His other free hand dipped lower, and fingers circled expertly around Kakashi’s clit. He jerked his hips in response, bucked into his hand. The moan that left him was drawn out violently. 

He wanted to make this last. He wanted to have control. But Obito must have seen the look on his face, known his release was imminent.

“Cum for me, Kashi,” he purred. The rough, husky voice was all it took. He arched, tensed, curled his toes, and squeezed Obito’s hand in a vice grip. He shouted his release and rocked his hips through it. Pleasure washed through his system, and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing from the magnitude of it all.

Obito’s hand was petting his thigh. And then he was suddenly aware that he had been pushed onto his back. He mentally prepared himself. There would be no doubt that Obito would ruin him just like last time.

But, the rough thrusts never came. Obito lifted one of Kakashi’s thighs, and continued a quick, but seemingly gentle pace. He was still sensitive, and couldn’t help the embarrassing little sounds that left his lips at the stimulus. The hand that he’d lifted to cover his mouth got pinned above his head. And Obito’s own mouth took its place.

The kiss was needy and deep. Tongues touching tongues and teeth clacking together awkwardly. Just like when they were teenagers. The first game of Seven Minutes In Heaven they’d played, where Gai had forced them into the closet together. Kakashi reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

It wasn’t love. Far from it. But, as Obito drove his cock deeper, harder into him, yet still paying attention to his body language to not push him too hard, he felt like maybe for the moment it could be. For the moment, he could love Obito, and just maybe that love was returned.

“ _Fuck, Kashi_ ,” Obito groaned in his ear. Kakashi bucked his hips. His thrusts were uneven, messy and sloppy. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Kakashi panted, and nipped lightly at the lobe of his ear. 

His next thrust was deep, sheathing his cock all the way inside him. And he halted, panting. Kakashi groaned softly at the feeling of warmth filling him. The silence between them, cut only by the sounds of their shared breathing, dragged on for what seemed like forever. 

Kakashi brushed his fingers through Obito’s hair. And Obito pressed a gentle, almost loving kiss to his neck. He sat up, and pulled out of him. Kakashi winced at the feeling, and grimaced as he felt the first drip of cum fall out of him. Onto the freshly cleaned rug. That was going to be a stain that wouldn’t come out.

His body felt stiff. He wasn’t used to having all out fuck sessions on the floor of his living room.

“If this is going to be a routine, I’d like it if we’d do it in the bedroom from now on,” Kakashi complained as he reached for the box of tissues on the end table near the couch.

“Sore, old man?” Obito snickered. The shinobi was pulling on his clothes. Kakashi felt a tug in his heart. He was leaving again. Of course he would be. Why would he stay? This wasn’t a good, genuine arrangement. This was gritty, dirty, nothing but sex.

“Yeah, I’m fucking sore,” Kakashi ground out as he got to his feet and yanked a shirt back on. “We’re not getting any younger.” Obito paused, then leaned forward. And the kiss he left on Kakashi’s lips was nothing short of chaste and sweet. 

It echoed their younger days. Kakashi found himself desperately longing for those days to come back. But, it was futile. There was nothing either of them could do.

Obito tugged his thick coat back over his shoulders. This was it.

Kakashi wanted him to stay, but didn’t dare ask. Obito didn’t owe him anything, least of all his company. He would leave and not come back this time. He was sure of it. But, the missing-nin hummed thoughtfully.

“I’ll come back,” he said. “You’re too much fun for me to waste.” Kakashi must have given away exactly what he was thinking on his face, and hastily yanked his mask back on. Obito chuckled.

“Until next time.” 

“Yeah, yeah.. get out of here.”


End file.
